Neilsmod Wiki
Located in the heart of North Yankton, Fitzgerald County is a staple of rural American life - small town gossip, fast food, and cornfields as far as the eye can see. If you're looking for a quaint place to retire, a rustic place to retire, or just driving through, it's a guarantee there's something here for you. If you're into shopping, why not check out Ludendorff's army surplus store, where you can get yourself a rifle, some fatigues, and a cassette tape of marching music? If fine dining's your thing, why not try the infamous "BRUTAL BURGER" (all-caps is a must when discussing it). Or if you just want to get some sightseeing done, head over to Ludendorff and check out the Midwest's Largest Beaver sculpture. Or if none of those interest you, there's still corn. Nothing but corn as far as the eye can see. Corn, corn, and even more corn. Characters Protagonists *Neil Myall *Liz Seiler Family & Friends *Hans Seiler *Todd Myall *Kane Gretswell *Trey Stevens *Martin Lewis Jr. Antagonists *Rob Cassidy *Larry Muller *Cunt Random Characters *Larry Newhouse *North Korean Soldier Early/reference Characters *Todd Schuurman *Sarah Hansen Legit Missions Introductory Missions *1. Hanging Out *2. Saturday Night Special Neo-Nazi Missions *3. Pink Slips & Black Eyes *4. Ludendorff Terror Corps *5. Alles Kaputt Trey Missions *3. Break a Leg *4. Impounded *5. Stalker *6. G.A.Y. (Both the Neo-Nazi missions and the Trey missions have to be completed) Willem's Missions *7. Overwatch *8. Through Fire and Flames *9. Another One Bites The Dust Neo-Nazi Missions *10. Ethnic Cleansing Street Racing Strand *11. The Art of Intimidation *12. Throw It Down *13. Cars Are For Pussies Warehouse Robbery Strand *11. Roomates *12. Scouting The Warehouse *13. A Quick Buck Neil Strand *14. We Are Stardust... *15. ...We Are Golden... *16. ...Back To The Garden Neo-Nazi Missions *17. The Exchange Willem's Missions *18. Ground Control to Major Seiler Misc. (reference) *Early Missions *Future Mission Synopsises Locations Residential *Liz's House *Willem's Mansion Commercial *Brutal Burger *Klepto's Pawn *Ammu-Nation *Digital Underground (nightclub) Refference *24/7 *Pawn Star (Guns) *Rikkert's House (Guns) *B&J's *Maze Bank *Big G Goods *G.I. Rick's *Injuns Corner *Binco *The Shillelagh *Lew's Towing *Diesel Headquarters (Jade Street) *Kris' Records (Jade Street) *NIVO (Jade Street) *Skullduggery (Jade Street) *Nineteenth Hole (Jade Street) *Neil's Apartment (irrelevant, for reference) *Neil's House (irrelevant, for reference) *Seiler Farm (irrelevant, for reference) *Sheriff Substation *Town Square *Train Station *Fitzgerald Estates *Friesland Mining Company *Bich Compound *Fitzgerald Regional Airport Vehicles *Vehicles Remove/Replacement List Bikes *Ventoso Cars *Nebula (Neil's Car) *Club TT (Liz's Car) *Ingot *Blista *Regina Trucks *Tow Truck *Rumpo *Linerunner *Benson Special *Excavator *Freight *School Bus *Brabant 8670 Emergency *Squad Car *Police Rancher *SWAT Van *Ambulance *Fire Truck To port from GTA V *Park Ranger *Picador *Rat Loader *Tornado *Mesa *Phoenix Radio Stations *Northern Rock 106.1 (Classic Rock) *OR-bit FM (Industrial) *Better Days FM (50s Rock/Jazz) *Megastereo (German Variety) *SL82 (Chillout) *Raver Soundsystem (Happy Hardcore/Gabber) *Homeland Radio (Country) *Yankton Entertainment (80's Variety) *North Yankton PR (Talk Radio) Gangs *Fitzgerald County Sheriff *Celtic Crosses M.C. *Confederate Army *Midnight Crew Misc. Gameplay Gameplay *Neil's Quotes *Liz's Quotes *Rampages *Clothing *Character Switching Internet *Lifeinvader pages *Barberville Journal *Kut (Film/Series) Release *Posts (for thread) *Trailers To-Do list The following items are listed in order of relevance towards the mod's completion: #Getting North Yankton in-game with proper "summer" textures and no snowdrifts, ice, etc. #Completing the rest of Ludendorff and the surrounding areas #Character, vehicle, weapon models #Mission scripting #Soundtracks Credits *'nabo45' - Buildings *'Bipin - '''Buildings (simtropolis forums) *'Daii - Vegetation, trees, etc. *'ALMOST610 '- Vehicles *'Yogogamer - '''Texture Artist *'The Oddyssey - 'Radio Station logo designer *'universetwisters - references, plot, soundtrack *'Trinette '- references, plot *'Ss4gogeta0 '- soundtrack *'''MajesticNL - '''Modding references ranchstore.png|A Ranch store apartments.png|A block of apartment buildings gasstationmodel.png|The gas station Neil and Todd work at sidebuilding.png|The side of a building beanmachine.png|A Bean Machine coffee house beanmachine2.png|Another shot of the Bean Machine stores.png|A block of stores cityblock.png|Another city block cornerstore.png|A corner store eveningblock.png|A corner during the evening eveningalley.png|An alleyway in the evening buildingdetail.png|Air vent detail on the side of the Bean Machine garage.png|A garage garagerender.jpg|Another render of the garage garage2.jpg|Another garage 1929building.jpg|The 1929 building 19292.jpg|Another view of the 1929 building downtownroad.png|A downtown street with traffic paths recordstore.png|The exterior to the record store shodi.png|A Shodi clothing store apartment.png|An apartment building mhouse1.png|The front of The Fez mhouse2.png|The rear of The Fez 247.png|A 24/7 and Pawn Star store stainer.jpg|A WIP of ALMOST610's Vapid Stainer burito.jpg|A WIP of the Burrito by ALMOST610 cafe.PNG|An internet cafe & the Maze Bank mp3building.png|A building made with Max Payne 3's textures ludenblock.png|A WIP of Ludendorff's theater block luden2.png|The original Ludendorff theater block, featuring the theater, locksmith, pawn shop, and an empty store mugshot.png|Liz's wanted poster wiptownsquare.png|A WIP of the town square bankbit.png|A WIP of the Binco/Bookstore airportmodel.png|A WIP of Fitzgerald Regional Airport Category:Browse